The other side of the coin
by Andrew Uchiha
Summary: This is a story of what would happen if Akatsuki, Orochimaru and the sound ninjas were the good guys.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters just my own.

**"Character speaking''**

**'Character thinking'**

**"_Jutsu"_**

**_Author's note: this is during the shippuden time._**

Prologue:

It was a normal day at the Akatsuki hideout, the members were all doing there things when all of a sudden one of the walls erupted in to flames.

"Die you dammed bastards." screamed a shinobi cursing at them throwing a barrage of kunais.

Pain just looked at him Kisame and Hidan dispersing the barrage. " Dispose of him." he said dismissing the young shinobi.

"You think I'd be stupid enough to come here alone." said the man smirking as a small army of shinobies appeared.

"Guess we are outnumbered." said a smirking Kisame.

"This hardly seems fair...for you shitheads." came the sadistic voice of Hidan. At that Hidan, Kisame,Kakuzu,Deidara and Sasori jumped out to battle the shinobies.

One of the shinobies ran straight for Pain sword in hand, he made a slash for him but found his sword colliding with some metal he then looks to his side jumping away staring directly at Itachi's eyes spinning wildly.

Kisame was slashing left and right until his samehada meet with a kunai." You think a kunai can stop me." " No but I can." replied the man jumping back making hand sings.**_ "fire style: dragon flame jutsu."_**said the man as a living fire dragon headed straight for Kisame.

"Enough." shouted Pain.**_"All mighty_ push."** pushing his arms forward making all of the shinobies get thrown off their feet except for a few of them.

"Itachi stop fooling around and get rid of them now." Kisame told his partner.

"Alright."Itachi said closing his eyes reopening them reviling his mangekyo sharingan. At the moment he reopened his eyes the jet black flames of amaterasu covered the shinobies burning them to ashes.

"Get your things we are moving out."Pain ordered.

* * *

><p>Shortly after the order Pain started to talk with Konan.<p>

"This is the second time this has happen in the last month. The villages are getting much more aggressive and are hunting us down."He stated it.

"Maybe we should move the plan in to overdrive." she replied.

"Maybe but is it a good idea to send our members to hunt down the tailed beast now that the villages are more openly at raging war at us?" he asked.

"We know that the villages are preparing to fight not only us but each other." came the voice of Tobi.

"Alright we will start getting the tailed beasts one by one." Pain said.

* * *

><p>After two days the Akatsuki had found another base and were now in the middle of a meeting.<p>

"It's time to set our plan in motion the fourth great ninja war is approaching faster that we thought the villages are preparing for it and so should we." Pain said. "We shall divide once again and start capturing the tailed beast.' he continued.

"Alright how's it going to be my man." Deidara asked.

"You and Sasori are heading to Sunagakure to capture the one tail."

Pain then proceeded to give the teams there targets.

"Itachi a word please." Konan said walking forward gesturing for him to follow.

"Hn." was his only response although he started to follow.

"Itachi, how are your eyes holding up. You used that technique again." she asked worriedly.

"Am fine." he responded.

"Alright, listen your brother might be coming here soon my informants told me that he has being training under Orochimaru. Maybe he'll join us."

"He won't he just wants power to kill me."

"Itachi I-I don't want you to..." she started.

"I know." He said pulling her in to a quick hug.

"Itachi I just want you to know that I..." she started once again.

"I do too." he replied.

"Itachi it's time to go." came the voice of Kisame.

"Konan I have to go..." this time he was the one who couldn't finish his words as Konan hug him tightly.

"Please be careful." she said as she started to part ways with him.

"Konan one more thing,... I love you. Gods angel." Itachi said running to catch up with Kisame.

"I love you to Uchiha Itachi." she said holding back the tears.

"Took you long enough." Kisame said as Itachi meet up with him at the front gate.

"Hn" he replied.

"Let's go get this four tail beast down." Kisame said as they started walking.

"Konan he will be back he won't die without a goodbye." Pain said walking behind her.

"Nagato, how long have you known?" she asked.

" glad to know you finally have someone. But am sorry to say this, he will not last."Nagato said looking sadly at her.

"I-I know, his brother will be coming soon to fight him and he will let himself die." she replied letting the tears fall.

"So he told you his plan." Nagato said hugging her tightly. "Am sorry Konan."

* * *

><p>"Hey Sasuke how about we head to look for you brother already." Suigetsu asked.<p>

"We still have some members left." Sasuke replied looking troubled.

"Is that all?"Suigetsu asked noticing the look on Sasuke.

"To be honest I don't know why but I don't feel like Itachi was as bad as to kill the hole clan something feels wrong about killing him, specially sense the villages have being fighting and killing innocent people maybe that's what happen to my clan maybe my father had decided to start a civil war or something." Sasuke said looking at the moon.

"If being remembering things about Itachi things that I though I had imagined and I had forgotten about them but know I remember and I can't help but think Itachi had another motive so I just want to find him and ask." he continued.

"What ever man that's your choice am just coming along for the samehada." Suigetsu said smiling evilly.

* * *

><p>Well this will be the first making Sasuke smarter and less ignorant as to make him be able to realize that Itachi ain't the bad will end up working together further ahead. Also I made Itachi have a relationship with Konan cause I really like the idea of the pair. I will keep working on this story sense I don't know were am headed with it.<p>

Next chapter will be the hole Deidara Gaara fight for the one tail.

Any suggestions, ideas or comments will be gracefully accepted.

Like it, love it, hate it, let me know.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review.


End file.
